


Good Company

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Father-figure Hosea, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: You and Hosea have a little late night heart-to-heart.





	Good Company

“All okay, Y/N?” Hosea’s voice drifted into your ears where you sat towards the edge of camp near the cliff edge, looking out at the vast expanse of the Heartlands. You turned and gave him a smile.

“Yeah, all good.”

“Room for one more?” He asked, walking over to you. You smiled and nodded, shifting over a little to give him more room on the large log that you were using as a bench. He sat down with a sigh.

“Not joining in with the party, I see.” He stated.

The gang were all celebrating Sean’s return, and had been doing so for a couple of hours now. It was a much needed break, for everyone.

“I was, but I can’t go for as long as they can.” you said, looking back at your camp-mates who were still mostly huddled around the fire singing songs and laughing and drinking.

“Think you take after me, then. Though I admit I’m not sure that’s a good thing.” Hosea said with a small chuckle, and you smiled up at him. 

A gentle breeze rustled through the trees and you shivered in the sudden cool air. Hosea glanced down at this and, without a second thought, shrugged off his jacket and placed it around your shoulders.

“Thanks…” you said sheepishly, tugging the garment around you tighter. It was warm and held Hosea’s familiar scent.  
You shifted across the log until you lightly bumped against his arm, leaning your head against him. He smiled, lifting his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close.

“You think we’re gonna be okay, Hosea?” You asked quietly. He pondered the question for a moment.

“I don’t know, Y/N. The future for us is uncertain, it always has been. The price of living this life, I suppose…” he said. “But, right now? We’re all okay. And I’ll take that as a good sign.”

He squeezed your shoulder reassuringly, and you glanced up at him. “How d'you always know what to say?”

Hosea looked down at you and gave you a wink. “It’s how I earn a living.”

You huffed out a laugh, leaning into him once more and returning your gaze to the view before you. The sky was clear and scattered with stars, and the moonlight made the mountains look like they were made of silver. From up here, the world didn’t seem like such a scary place. Soon enough your eyes became heavy with tiredness, but before they fell shut you were sure you spotted a shooting star burning a trail across the sky.

Hosea sat quite happily and simply took in the view, accompanied by the distant sounds of the ongoing celebrations back in camp. He found, as he’d gotten older, he enjoyed the simpler things in life. When he was young he might’ve found this dull, might’ve felt like he could be doing something useful with his time. But with age he found that these quiet moments were few and far between, and he cherished them. It was nice, for a change, to have someone to share it with. Whilst Hosea knew Dutch or Arthur would quite happily share these moments with him, they were far too busy nowadays - Dutch most of all.   
A couple more minutes passed and Hosea realised you were being rather quiet. Looking down, he found you fast asleep against him. The sight of you warmed his heart.

As Hosea lifted you into his arms and began a slow walk back to your tent, he decided the potential back pain he might suffer tomorrow morning from the action would be worth the trouble. For you, it was worth it.

You woke the next morning in your bunk, with the early sun breaking through the gaps in your tent. You wondered briefly how you’d got there, you didn’t remember retreating to your tent the previous evening. The strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee woke you up a bit more and, sure enough, on the crate beside your bunk, you found a steaming mug of coffee. There was a small piece of paper resting against it. Pushing yourself up onto your elbow with a small yawn, you picked it up and a smile spread across your face as you read it.

_“Good morning, sleepyhead.  
\- H”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading + I hope you enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr for more fics and headcanons: http://rebeldaydreams.tumblr.com/ <3


End file.
